


Age Before Beauty

by misura



Category: Hustle
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A friendly game of strip poker.





	Age Before Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/gifts).



"Cheating at strip poker at your age." Ash shook his head, tossing his fourth sock of the evening on the table. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you know that?"

Albert smiled. "Has it not occurred to you that I might be cheating because I am, in fact, ashamed? Let's face it, when a man reaches a certain age, he does well to accustom himself to dressing sharply - to let the clothes make the man, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, that's a bunch of nonsense, that is." Ash gathered up the cards and started shuffling.

"Granted, I may still have a young man's vices," Albert said, leaning back comfortably. "Wine, women and song. The classics."

Ash snorted. "More like gin, good-looking blokes and gambling."

"Singular, if you please. I know my limits," Albert said. "And I will have you know that I can be quite appreciaitive of a fine example of feminine beauty."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's all look, don't touch, innit?" Ash dealt. "Like going to a museum, looking at a Van Gogh or what have you."

"Van Gogh died unappreciated, poor and lonely. Three things I have made it my life's ambition not to be. True, the man could paint, but even so. I prefer painters with a slightly ... happier outcome to their lives, if you will."

"Reckon you're doing well enough." Ash stared at his hand and scowled.

"For a man once nicknamed 'Three Socks' you seem unusually well-stocked."

"Well, I knew what I was going to be up against, didn't I?" Ash said. "Besides, round's not over yet. Go on, then, what'll you have?"

Albert sighed. "Perhaps another drink, if you'd be so kind?"

"What, and have you take a peek at the deck while my back's turned? When do you think I was born, yesterday? But nice try."

" 'There is no trying. Do, or do not'."

"In this case, it'll have to be the last one. That said, d'you want me to tell Mickey and the rest you're struggling with some silly notion of no longer being able to take your clothes off without sending people screaming for the hills, or do you reckon we might be able to resolve the situation as gentlemen?"

Albert bit his lower lip, studying his hand. "I wouldn't say 'running for the hills', exactly."

"Good. 'cos I wouldn't even know what direction to take to find the nearest. Now, you want another card or don't you?"

"I was merely observing - idly, if you wish, that perhaps this is a game better suited to young people."

"Right," Ash said. "You mean because they ain't wise to all of your tricks yet, so you'd feel bad winning money off of them. Pull the other one, go on."

Albert raised two fingers. Ash dealt him two more cards.

"Funny, though, that you should mention playing for money."

"As a matter of fact, I didn't," Ash said. "And I'm not going to, either. You want socks, I've got your socks right here. Most of 'em ain't even got any holes in them - can't make it fairer'n that, can you?"

Albert frowned. "I wondered where those had vanished to."

"Preparation's half the battle, innit?"

"Indeed." Albert revealed his hand. Ash muttered. "The other half, sheer luck. Upon my word as a gentleman."

"Fine. How about I fetch you that drink now, then? Another gin?"

"Please."

"You know, I've got another dozen pair right up my sleeves," Ash said. "Going to be a long night."

"A hard-won victory tastes all the sweeter for its lateness. I do hope you will be putting up something of a fight, at least. I never did enjoy playing solitaire."

"Yeah, well, not all of us have your lack of scruples when it comes to cheating in a friendly game of poker. Some of us've got principles, you know."

"My dear boy. If you catch me cheating, I will happily concede the round - if not the game outright."

Ash handed Albert his drink. "Fine. You're on. I catch you, that's it. Game, set and match. Get your socks, shirt, shoes - the whole thing."

"Ah. Principles. A fine thing to have, indeed. Well-played."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know, would I? On account of not having any any more than you do. Still, seemed like a nice touch. You want to shuffle?"

"Why not? We might make this an honest game after all."

"Not bloody likely," Ash said.


End file.
